(1) Field of the Invention
The invention is with respect to a mobile vending booth with a vending opening at at least one long-side and with a chassis floor.
(2) Past designs
In a design for a vending booth of this sort, the vending openings were designed for being shut up by a number of shutter doors able to be folded upwards into a position in which they were used as a roof. In this respect a complex system was needed for effecting the upward folding and downward folding of the doors. Furthermore, in the folded up position such doors only keep rain and strong sunlight from persons using the vending booth and are, however, of no use for keeping such persons dry when there is rain and strong winds.
In a further suggestion for such a vending booth in addition to the upwardly folding shutter doors, side floors, able to be folded downwards, were present, without, however, the system having anything for keeping persons dry when rain is falling. Although in this earlier suggestion the vending of goods from all sides of the booth was possible, it took up much space so that, clearly, its use would not be possible where space is limited.